


Antithesis

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Thesis [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-26
Updated: 2001-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel role-play their "Absolute Power" counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

"Are you... you know, sure you want to...?" Daniel asked, securely tying Jack's wrist to the corner of the bed.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," Jack said. "Hey, you're pretty handy with the knots there."

"I, um, read a book."

Jack snickered. "Anyone else, and I'd think they were handing me a line."

"Clothesline?" Daniel asked demurely, tying down Jack's other wrist.

"What book?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"The Boy Scout Handbook," Daniel answered innocently.

Jack chuckled.

"Hey, if you... we don't have to do the scary role-playing stuff. We can just do the tied-up stuff if you like," Daniel suggested, slipping his fingers between the rope and Jack's wrist and tugging to see if it would tighten under pressure. Concentrating on his anxiety over Jack's physical safety took his mind off what he considered his less-important anxieties about playing Evil Dr. Jackson. After all, the worst that would happen there would be Jack deciding the guy was a jerk and he didn't want to play with him any more, he reasoned. Daniel thought Jack probably would get tired of Evil Dr. Jackson fairly quickly, because Daniel didn't like him one bit. In the meantime, there was something oddly touching about Jack's bizarre enthusiasm.

"I **want** to do the scary role-playing stuff. That was **my** idea," Jack retorted. "The tied-up stuff was **your** idea."

"I can't believe you're so turned on at the idea of my being evil," Daniel grumbled.

"I'm turned on by the idea that Evil Dr. Jackson wants me enough to make me his prisoner of love," Jack retorted, leering.

"Please," Daniel groaned. "You make it sound like the title of a Harlequin romance. Prisoner of Love, by Amelia Vixen."

"What do **you** know about Harlequin romances?" Jack teased.

"My foster mother was addicted. When she found out her favorite author was a **guy** writing under a female pseudonym she briefly considered moving to Texas and stalking him. Do I need to tie your feet, too?"

"Oh, definitely," Jack said cheerfully. "I'm a dangerous prisoner, you know!"

Daniel shook his head and sighed, tying Jack's ankles to the bottom of the bed. "I'm touched that you get such an erotic charge out of Shifu's warning to me."

"Killjoy," Jack sighed. "Fantasy here. Get with the program!"

"Is that comfortable?" Daniel asked.

"You mean, being staked out, spread-eagle, all naked and helpless and waiting for you to turn into Dark Side Dr. Jackson? It's... oddly relaxing, in a roller coaster sort of way."

"It's not too tight?"

"It's comfy! Geeze! Not very menacing!"

"Do you remember your safeword?"

"No, I'm so stupid I forgot it!" Jack retorted. "Of course I remember!"

"What is it?"

"Quit stalling and menace me already!"

Daniel crossed his arms and glared. "Tell me, or I'm going to watch PBS instead of menace. I hear there's a special on the endangered Texas horned toad tonight."

"Red to stop and yellow to slow down, Dr. Evil."

"Good," Daniel replied pleasantly. "Now about this menace. What precisely did you have in mind?" He ran a teasing finger along Jack's chest and smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack grumbled. "We discussed this! You do the evil world dictator spiel, gloat a little, and then we fuck like insane bunnies."

"Gloat?" Slipping into the evil Dr. Jackson role was easy. Disturbingly easy. So easy that Jack hadn't even noticed yet. Daniel took a step away from the bed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Yes! Gloat! Goddammit, Daniel, get your cute little ass over here and menace me! Right now!" Jack demanded.

"No," Daniel replied.

"No? What do you mean, no?" Jack retorted, disbelieving. "Look, never mind. Fine! You want to be that way, untie me and I can watch Lethal Weapon instead."

"No."

"Okay, we can watch your horny toad show," Jack suggested, watching Daniel suspiciously.

"I don't think so. I think I'll find you sufficiently entertaining to forgo endangered reptiles."

"Oh, shit." Okay, this was a little more real than Jack had planned, but it was certainly menacing, so he decided to go with the flow.

"Don't let the ropes fool you. You can say no any time. I just don't want you to try to kill me again."

_I tried to kill him? Jesus!_ Jack sighed. "Look, the ropes aren't necessary. Just don't do anything to provoke that annoying pesky conscience thing of mine, and we'll get along fine."

"I'm not going to make concessions in order to enjoy your admittedly abundant charms." Daniel blatantly admired Jack's naked body spread out on the bed.

"I didn't mean... I just..." Jack sighed. Geeze. Tough room. "Maybe we should just get with the sex."

Daniel pulled off his shirt, then looked down at Jack, expectant.

"Um. Kind of... at a disadvantage here." Jack tilted his head meaningfully towards one of his wrists.

"Weren't you always?" Daniel asked, running a finger across Jack's lips. Jack kissed the finger, then tried to suck it into his mouth, but Daniel pulled it away, teasingly, holding it just out of reach.

"I'm just saying, I think we're doing whatever you want tonight," Jack commented, with the faintest little quirk of a smile.

Daniel stood and undid his pants slowly, teasingly. Jack licked his lips, watching intently, as the pants dropped and Daniel stepped easily out of them.

"So, what are we..." Jack trailed off as Daniel pulled off his underwear.

"_We_ aren't," Daniel replied. "_I_ am."

Jack shivered, closed his eyes, and breathed a small, nervous sigh. Daniel's hand brushed his thigh softly. He reopened his eyes, and saw concern on Daniel's face, so he gave Daniel a small, reassuring smile, which Daniel returned with a slight nod before his face closed back into character and he climbed onto the bed and leaned down to gently lick Jack's enthusiastic erection. Jack was suddenly glad that Daniel hadn't liked his blindfold suggestion, because if he strained a little he could see Daniel's mouth wrap around his dick, and he wouldn't be able to watch if he was blindfolded. He tested the bonds around his wrists a little. They were reassuringly immobilizing, and Jack realized that he didn't need to try to hold still, a habit he'd adopted after a girlfriend once bucked her hips up and split open his lip between his teeth and her pubic bone during oral sex. He'd been flattered, but determined not to smack anyone on the mouth during sex, ever. As if reading his mind, Daniel grabbed his hips and held them down, and, realizing Daniel was safe, Jack just let go, and was surprised to hear himself letting out really weird, deep, breathy moans.

Daniel wasn't sure what Jack was getting out of the role-playing thing, or why it turned Jack on, but he was determined that Jack would enjoy it. It was the least he could do if Jack trusted him this much. On the other hand, he'd noticed Jack trying not to squirm too much during sex and thought he'd probably like being tied up, and could tell from Jack's response that he'd been right. He wondered how hard he could make Jack come, and decided he wanted to find out.

Jack decided the being tied up part was simply luxurious. Nothing to do and nothing to think about except how much fun he was having. Not even having to worry about falling out of bed or bumping his hips into Danny. He could writhe and thrash to his heart's content.

"That was very pretty," Daniel commented smugly. It had been more than pretty, it had been profoundly satisfying, and Daniel hoped Jack would want to do this again. Soon. Now, if Jack wanted.

"What about you?" Jack asked, still a bit breathy.

Daniel supposed that was his cue for the hot, sweaty sex, but his inner evil dictator surprised him by telling him, _Absolutely not._ "What about me?" Daniel asked coldly.

"I want to..." Jack stopped, looking up at Daniel, surprised. "You're not going to... I mean, you don't want me to..."

"I'm not going to untie you so you can return the favor? No, I think not. You **did** just try to kill me, Colonel."

"But... insane bunnies! Hot, sweaty, panting sex! **Craving** you here!"

"You want another blow job already?" Daniel teased.

"I want you to fuck me senseless."

"No."

Jack had never considered that this would be about, well, him just lying there and getting done. He had no idea what Daniel would get out of that, but he really couldn't do anything about it but offer. "You could kind of scoot up here and..."

"No." At Jack's confused expression, Daniel added, "I don't trust you."

"No," Jack answered quietly. "I don't suppose you would."

Daniel reached down and touched himself, teasingly. "Is this what you want, Colonel?"

Jack whimpered. He loved to watch Daniel touch himself, but Daniel was usually shy. Not tonight, though. No signs of shyness whatsoever, which, he realized, might be a really bad sign.

Daniel stroked himself, watching Jack's eyes and thinking about how much he'd enjoyed going down on Jack earlier. He was surprised by how completely not-shy he felt about it. Easy. And surprisingly quick and powerful.

Jack was amazed at the absolute beauty of Daniel, head thrown back in ecstasy as he came. "I love you," breathed.

Daniel froze. "What did you say?" he asked icily.

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, but there was no point in lying. Daniel had heard him. "I said I loved you."

"That must be why you tried to kill me earlier," Daniel observed cuttingly.

"I had to try to stop you."

"So, I suppose now that you've graced me with your approval in the face of my heinous deeds, I'm supposed to burst into tears and become a do-gooder," Daniel snarled sarcastically. He couldn't bring himself to say why that **really** bothered him; it was too raw, too frightening for Dr. Jackson to admit he needed Jack.

"No."

"Then why the touching confession?" Daniel demanded coldly.

"Because you're still Daniel."

No. It wasn't him. This was just a role he was playing for Jack's amusement. He didn't want to think of himself being that person, and he certainly didn't want **Jack** to think of him as... as the person Jack had rejected. "No, I'm not," Daniel contradicted flatly.

"Yes, you are," Jack retorted, equally certain. "You're still Daniel, and I still love Daniel."

Daniel flinched, froze, and looked away. There was a long pause, then Daniel whispered, "Red."

"Danny?" Jack asked, worried. Daniel looked like he'd been slapped. "Sweetie? Red!" Daniel leaned over and untied one of Jack's hands, then the other. "Danny?"

Daniel settled down next to Jack, shivering, not from cold. "Will you hold me?"

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel and kissed his forehead. "What? Honey?" He gently kissed another kiss on the top of Daniel's head. "Danny?" He kissed Daniel again. "I love you."

Daniel sighed a little sobbing breath and shivered.

"Should I not say that?"

"Will you say it again?" Daniel asked in a small, quiet voice.

"I love you," Jack murmured softly, kissing Daniel on the forehead. He tilted Daniel's chin up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Daniel leaned his head closer into Jack's shoulder and relaxed slightly.

"You told him you saw me in him. You said you loved him."

"I wanted him to be you. I wanted to save him. I guess that's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Daniel replied softly. "It's not realistic, but... It's sweet."

"It's stupid," Jack contradicted ruefully. "The guy didn't trust me enough to let me blow him, for crying out loud."

"That, um, surprised me, too," Daniel admitted. "I just... didn't think he would."

"Yeah," Jack agreed quietly.

"I don't like the idea of you still recognizing me in..." Daniel sighed, and Jack squeezed him closer.

"You've always been an overachiever. Let's face it, if you decided to go evil you wouldn't be stealing candy bars from 7-11, you'd really go for it. You know?"

"Stealing candy bars?" Daniel choked, trying not to giggle.

"Oh, yeah. Evil Dr. Jackson, the candy bandit."

"No, my first act would be to conquer Starbuck's so I could force tribute out of them. Followed by Godiva."

"Columbia and Switzerland," Jack offered helpfully.

"Yeah! Columbia and Switzerland! the rest of the world can go to hell! Just as long as I have my coffee and chocolate! And you."

Jack pulled Daniel closer and kissed him. "If it freaked you out, you didn't have to..." he started contritely

"I know," Daniel interrupted. "It made me feel better about it, somehow."

"I know," Jack reassured.

"I mean, it's pretty ugly, and you're still here. You even see something to like about it... him... whatever."

Jack smiled softly. "He loved me."

Daniel nodded. "How could you tell?"

"He didn't want anything from me. All he wanted was to make me feel good. I mean, if it had just been about the sex he would have, you know, had me do stuff for him instead of..."

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "He really meant it when he said you didn't have to... you know."

"I was willing, you know. He **did** realize I was willing, didn't he? I was **so** willing."

"He knew. He just didn't trust you to have that much control."

"Jesus!"

"He would have. Just not... right then. You know, with him being in love with you and you, well..." Daniel trailed off and shivered.

"It's okay," Jack encouraged. "You can say it. I tried to kill him."

"You turned against him, betrayed him. You left him. You had barely spoken to him in a year. Shooting him was just the latest."

"See? this is where Shifu is **wrong**, because I wouldn't... Why would I?"

"You... had reason." _Teal'c. And Sam._

"And he still loved me? I must be hot shit," Jack gloated. "Evil dictators love me."

"Just one," Daniel retorted. "At least, there had **better** be just one!"

"I don't think I want to see evil dictators fight over me," Jack reconsidered. "That could get ugly."

"You have **no** idea," Daniel said darkly.

"Ooh, baby," Jack teased.

"No one had better try to rescue you, either. You're mine, and you're not going anywhere."

"Hot damn!" Jack exclaimed. "As if I would..."

Daniel straddled Jack's hips. "You don't really want to **shoot** me, do you? And six bullets? Don't you think that's overkill? I think it was some kind of Freudian sublimation, myself."

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered.

"I could do it that way next time."

"Assuming you want to," Jack amended, "there maybe should be a next time, you know? if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah." Daniel sighed. "I can actually laugh about it, which is..."

Jack might not know the details, but he was starting to get a pretty good idea of how serious this was to Daniel, and what was frightening about it. "Um, no matter what you do I'm not going to stop loving you." Daniel shivered closer. Okay, this was obviously something they shouldn't ignore. "You think you'll want to...?"

"Oh, I think I'll want to," Daniel reassured, "especially if rope is involved."

"You liked that? You really liked that? **God**, I love you!"

Daniel laughed. "I love you, too."


End file.
